CEO: SPD/Pentex Memorandum
SPD/PENTEX MEMORANDUM: CONSTRUCT EYES ONLY Throughout the years, the agents of Antwerp Construct has dealt with corrupted agents from the Syndicate’s SPD and related agents from a corporation called Pentex. Due to the sensitivity, this connection has often been left out of official reports. This memorandum introduces these parties, and details the missions where there was (suspected or confirmed) contact with them. Sharing this information with any other individual will result in sanction from supervisor Levi. SPD The SPD, short for Special Project Division, is the Syndicate’s in-house development team, researching cutting-edge technologies for the convention. However, there is a great deal of evidence that large elements of the SPD are corrupted by Nephandic or related influences, and that the SPD has a lot more activities than mere R&D. Historically the corrupt elements of the SPD had a strong foothold in the low countries until a few years before the establishment of Antwerp Construct - indeed, the Antwerp Construct was in part (and in secret) established to weed out the remnants of their influence. The exact nature and depth of the corruption is of yet unknown, but is suspected to be systemic. PENTEX Pentex is a multinational holding corporation with subsidiaries in a large number of industries. Much like the SPD however, large elements seem to be corrupted by Nephandic and entropic EDE influences, and much like the SPD this seems a systemic problem in the entire company. Their exact ties to the SPD is unknown, but elements of both have been seen operating together, pointing to strong coordination between the two groups, either at high levels or between the corrupted parts of both organisation. Mission list Following is a list on what missions the SPD or Pentex was encountered by Antwerp Construct, with a detailed report of the nature of the encounter, including those left out of official records. Touches of Corruption Mr Texado was an agent of the Pentex Corporation; a pseudonym that is in larger use among its agents. The entropic EDE’s are also one often encountered when dealing with Pentex. Mr. Xerxes Jones The SPD was not directly encountered in this mission, but Mr Jones’ reference to “traitors” in his note refers to the SPD, which he expected to find his sabotaged device; Xerxes being more aware of the corruption. Before the mission, Nicole Taylor was briefed to collect documents regarding both organisations’ involvement in Antwerp. Patterns from the Past The Syndicate agent encountered was a member of the SPD. The involvement of a mr Texado (not the same one as before) is a strong indicator of SPD/Pentex co-operation. Friends (and enemies) on the other side No direct contact with current agents occurred, but the echo of mr Pentex (from Touches of Corruption) was encountered. He had contact with mr Bishop, raising questions on SPD involvement with the events of the months prior. The Enemy of my Enemy The information that the reality deviants had gained were purposefully leaked by the SPD to draw hostile attention to the Antwerp Construct (and other, anti-SPD elements of the Technocratic Union). Later official statements claimed this to be an administrative error.